


New Look

by Dajichan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Conversations, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajichan/pseuds/Dajichan
Summary: Carra's got a beard. But that becomes secondary very quickly...
Relationships: Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	New Look

**Author's Note:**

> Another little piece with our favourite pundits. Hope you enjoy it :3 please don't be shy and leave a comment!

Gary's face was contorted by a frown, lightened by the soft light of his cell phone the frowns seem even deeper than they really were. 

“I can't see you”, he grumbled. 

  
“No? Oh, wait... there you go!”

  
Carra's face appeared on the screen, Gary couldn't stop himself from gasping.

  
The Scouser looked gorgeous. His grey hair was shorter than usual, eyes twinkling happily. But what the fuck was in his face...

  
“Hi.” - “Hey.” 

  
“What are you doin'?” - “Talking to you?”, Gary pressed through his teeth.

  
“You ok? You sound a bit...” - “What the fuck is that?”, the Manc interrupted his partner harshly. 

  
Mischief sparkled in Jamie's eyes. “It is called video call, baby, it's not that new, ya know?” - “You know exactly what I mean.”

  
Gary scoffed. Why? Why did Jamie grow a full on beard?! Beards were scratchy and full of food crumbs.

  
Jamie gave his best impression of pure innocence. “What is it?” He stroked through his beard, dark above his upper lip, grey until almost white at the chin. 

  
“I won't kiss you with that thing in your face.”

  
Jamie laughed. “The hell you won't. I will pin you down and kiss you all over, until you're sore, you little Manc-fucker.”

  
Gary blinked. He did _NOT_ imagine that. Nope. He did not imagine feeling Jamie's soft lips on his, on his body, sucking his nipples, sucking his...

He blushed involuntarily. Carra grinned knowingly.

  
“You like that, don't you, Gary?” - “No.”

  
“Don't lie to me, baby, I know you. That's exactly what you like. Fuck, you're always so hard when I'm gettin' a little... _rough_ on you, you pant like a bitch in heat, and you're so beautiful like this, fuckin' most beautiful thing I've seen, babe, I could have you right now, under me, scratch you raw with my so _offensive_ beard and hell you would beg for it, won't you Gary-boy...”

  
Jamie's voice trailed off, strained, Gary just sat there, petrified, head hot and red, Carra's face had this particular expression, the one expression he always had when they...

  
“Jamie Carragher!”, Gary sounded high and squeaky, “are you touching yourself?!”

  
Jamie bit his lower lip and looked straight in the camera of his phone. “I wish it would be your hand. Or your sweet hot mouth...”

  
Gary was speechless, his brain short-circuited and he tapped furiously on the hang up button. 

  
The call ended, leaving Gary in silence, only broken by his heavy breaths.

  
His pyjamapants felt cramped, he laid his hand on the bulge there, moaning yearningly. 

  
The phone vibrated again, video call from Jamie Carragher.

  
Gary dragged his pants down as fast as he could.

  
 _Fuck it_. He clicked on "Accept".


End file.
